


You tell me to hold on

by EndlessMidnightSky



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Blood, Gen, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessMidnightSky/pseuds/EndlessMidnightSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set immediately after the events of season 12 episode 18 and contains spoilers.</p><p>Tucker felt the AI re-enter his armor and almost immediately heard a resounding string of swears run through his mind, the blue avatar visible against his closed eyelids.</p><p>"Don't you fucking dare die on me now."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You tell me to hold on

**Author's Note:**

> Can also be found on my tumblr here: http://asktheredvsblueais.tumblr.com/post/98336617140/you-tell-me-to-hold-on

Felix and Locus teleport from sight and Tucker finally stops fighting the battle to stay upright. The world goes dark and what little space is left between him and the ground is quickly closed. A moment later, Tucker feels the AI re-enter his armor and almost immediately hears a resounding string of swears run through his mind, the blue avatar visible against his closed eyelids.

"Don’t you fucking dare die now."

Church’s voice in his head. Once upon a time, that would be the last thing he ever wanted. It's still pretty low on the list.

"You’d rather be on your own? I can get back to Carolina if I’m not wanted here."

Wait.

"You can hear my thoughts?" he asks. "That’s creepy, dude."

"Yeah, well you’re in no shape to be talking right now, so thoughts it is," the AI snaps.

Something is buzzing overhead. Vaguely, he recognises Kimball’s voice, but he can’t make out what she's saying.

"They’ve called off the fight," Church translates. "Both teams are standing down. We did it."

"Horray." Even without expending energy on moving his lips, the cheer is annoyingly weak.

"Shut up, you can celebrate once you’re patched up." There's a brief sensation of a pulse running through his armor. "Okay, you haven’t got an advanced healing unit, so you’re gonna have to rely on someone that can actually touch you to sort you out."

"Bow chicka-"

"Tucker!"

He thinks he laughs, but it's hard to tell. His head feels too light. His limbs too weak. The darkness from his sight is beginning to cloud his mind.

"It’s called bloodloss, dummy," Church snaps and Tucker pretends he doesn’t hear the concern in his tone.

"Delta, status. How’s he doing?"

A green figure appears next to Chuch and if Tucker’s eyes hadn’t already been closed, he would have blinked.

"Captain Tucker has lost approximately 1.14 liters of blood." The new figure’s voice is steady, slightly echoy. "His colon has been punctured and he will require swift medical attention to minimise further damage and bloodloss. I believe Dr Grey is already on the scene."

"How long does he have?" Church pushes.

"I would estimate a further twenty four minutes before damage excedes a level that cannot be reversed."

"Really don’t wanna be hearing this," Tucker grumbles. "And who’s the green guy?"

"This is Delta. Well… A memory of him. He was another fragment of Alpha."

"Oh, yeah. Memory is the key and that shit?"

"Yeah, that one. Now shut up and stop thinking too much. You’re going to be fine, so just hang tight and try to keep your blood inside you."

"I’m cold," he groans. "And tired."

"Again, bloodloss." The tiny blue avatar runs his hand over his helmet. "Just… Rest, okay?"

He definitely laughs this time. It sounds weird in his head.

"Why, Church. Never knew you cared."

"Fuck you, I don’t."

"Where’s Wash?"

No reply for a long moment.

"I don’t know," Church finally admitts as Delta disappears with a blink. "The last I heard, he was still alive. He was against Locus though…"

More news Tucker doesn’t want to hear.

Church’s form hitchs for a moment and he turns his head as if listening to something Tucker can’t hear.

"I have to go, Carolina needs me," he says, turning back again. "You rest up, okay? I’ll see you when you come round."

He's gone before Tucker can answer, leaving him alone in the dark. Vaguely, he is aware of being moved and a low groan escapes him as it sends a fresh round of pain through him. Without Church to help distract him anymore, he's suddenly very aware of the agony radiating from his abdomen, the warm and wet sensation of blood caught between his skin and his armor and the growing urge to sleep.

God, he's so tired. They won, right? It would be okay for him to sleep. Just for a while.

He hears voices for a moment, someone shouting.

Then nothing.

.

He wakes to many fuzzy faces and a small glow leaning over him.


End file.
